


Oh, christmas tree

by sammys_lover



Series: December oneshot challenge '16 [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: AAAAAAA, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Smut, Snow, Sweet, Warm, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:59:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: IVE BEEN GONE FOR TOO LONG SO IM GONNA DO ANOTHER WRITING CHALLENGE AND HOPEFULLY CONTINUE OLDER WORKSYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY





	

DC was always lovely this time of year- the snow falling quietly around you as you walked arm in arm with your boyfriend, spencer reid.

The christmas tree lightinig you two had been heading too was right around the corner, though the chatter of people was just barely audable.

"I don't think i've ever gone to see one of these before." spencer suddenly spoke out of the quiet.  
You look up at him as you rounded the corner. "oh, really? well, i'm glad i get to take you, than." You say with a small smile on your face.

He looked so happy, and you felt your heart swell up.

The two of you walked a little farther before spotting the large tree in the court ahead. There, surprisingly, was not an insane amount of people there, so you and Spencer had a clear view of the tree.

You'd made your way over to a park bench in front of the tree, pushing the snow off it and taking a seat, snuggling next to Reid. you leaned your head on his shoulder, and your fingers locked with his.

"what time is it? they light it at eight." you asked softly, watching the snow fall around you.

Spencer checked his watch before laughing a little and replying. "7:59."

Just after he'd finished speaking, the lights on the tree flicked on. the white lights made the siver and gold ornaments shimmer in the night.

"I love you, Y/N. so much." He confessed softly as he leaned down to kiss your hair.

you tilted your head upward, kissing him before whispering "i love you too, Spencer," against his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> it's so short
> 
> im sORRY
> 
> i'll have longer fics as the challenge continues ;n;


End file.
